Last Moments
by Phoenix Wolf 14
Summary: The last moments between Sam and Dean after Sam gets shot.


Authors Note

SPOILER FOR ANYONE WHO HASNT SEEN SEASON 8.

I know that some of this (necklace part) is out but I couldnt think of anything else so I went with it. This can be set whenever really as long as its after Bobbys death.

This is not Wincest. Its brotherly and I wrote it that way. However, if you like Wincest you could read it that way.

Im not making any more of this story. Its a one-shot.

I hope yous enjoy. :)

Sam's POV

I hadnt seen it coming. I hadnt felt my body hit the ground or my head slam against the concrete. I hadnt felt the hands on me pulling me up and I hadnt seen Dean dive for me. All I could feel was an intense burn in my stomach and all I could see was my vision blurring and turning red at the sides. But now? Now, I can feel it all.

I can feel Dean lifting my head into his lap and I can feel the trickle of blood running down the side of my head. Had I cut myself when I fell? I can see Deans worried eyes scanning my broken body and if I turn my head slighlty I can see the body of the witch we were hunting. Was she dead? Had Dean killed her? Am I dead? No, if I was I wouldnt be feeling this pain rigt now. The pain would be alot worse. Id be in hell. Again. Surley, after all the crap Ive been though Id have earned my own heaven. Even if them winged ass hats are there that wouldnt matter. No. I would be able to see Bobby, Ellen, Joe. Mom. Id seen them all again. You would think Id get that, but I know better, Luficer will never let me have that type of peace. He is going to pull me back to the cage and continue the torture I escaped from years ago. I wont be able to escape again. He'll make sure of it. Soul or no soul. Im lost now.

I wonder what will happen to Dean. Will he go back to Ben and Lisa? Will he find a new life? A better one?

I can feel myself getting tired and weary and I doubt I will be able to hold on for long. I can see Dean panacking and I know he is trying to save me. Deep down he knows he cant.

Dean's POV

"SAM! WATCH OUT!" I shout to late because right after the last sylabol comes out of my mouth the witch has pulled the trigger. I didnt know she had a gun. We are trying to stop the spell. The witch was trying to kill a fraternety house full of teens so she could summon some demon to kill her ex husband who cheated on her with most of the girls in said house. Really? She was nuts. So now we are trying to gank her, we even managed to get one of the hex bags that repells a witches magic. She couldnt even use magic on us. We had got her cornered in an alley way and I was coming up to her ready to decapitate her, machete in hand, when she pulled out a small pistol which must have been hidden under her coat. Before I could do anything she had shot Sam. Sam was falling backwards and I was frozen. When I recovered Sam was on his back on the concrete and the witch was smiling. She was SMILING! Before she even knew what was happening I ran up to her and tuck her head off in one clean sweep.

Running over to Sam I drop the machete and land on my knees. I notice blood pooling on his head and when I let my gaze drop I see nasty looking bullet wound in his stomach.  
Oh God. I cant fix this myself. Can anyone? Oh God.

"SAM! SAM! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! sam?" I trail off and notice he is mumbling under his breathe about Hell and Lucifer and ...Me?  
Lifting his head to my lap I rip off my coat and push it onto his wound trying to stop the bleeding. It isnt working. Oh god my baby brother is going to die. So for the first time in my life I actually pray. I pray to God, to Heaven, to Castiel, to Mom. I get no answer and I know there is nothing I can do for him anymore so I do the one thing I can think to do. Its a long shot and if I actually think about it, incredibly stupid and reckless but what else can I do?

I rip off my necklace and place it his my brothers hand, and I bend down to his ear.

"Sam? I dont know if you can hear me? Your dying and there is nothing i can do for you, but I just cant lose you again. Baby brother I cant lose you again. In your hand is my amulet. Latch on to it if you can. I hate to admit it but you are probaly right about the cage and I cant let you go through that again. So when you see your reaper decline.  
Just stay here, hold onto my necklace and I PROMISE you I will find a way for you to come back for good. Im not leaving you again." By this point tears are freely falling from my eyes and I know this is a chick flick moment but I dont care. I cant lose Sam I lift back up I notice that his eyes are shut and his breathing has halted.

He's dead. Sam's dead.

Sam's POV

Just as Im about to let the darkness take me I hear Dean talking to me. Listening to him speaking and telling me what to do, and I do just that.

I hold on.

When I see my reaper I'll say no. I'll stay with Dean and he can bring me back.

So with that last thought I let go.

I let go.


End file.
